Torn: Dilemma of the heart
by SilvernovaX
Summary: A wanderer enters the shard seeking gang's life and becomes quite attached to them. But what will she do when she falls for Sesshomaru? I dunno, just read it. AND REVIEW!
1. Clash

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic, so please don't be harsh. I sadly do not own any Inuyasha characters except for Rai. well anyways, enjoy my story!  
  
Rai stared at the setting sun. The wind played through her hair. After a few minutes, she finally stood up and brushed herself off. Maybe I'll have to sleep outside again, she sighed to herself. It wasn't that bad, except for her uncomfortable bedding of grass. And there were demons prowling about at night. She had a few unpleasant encounters with them before. Her pace soon broke into a run as she saw a village before her. Images of a soft bed and warm food raced through her head. Rai gasped as she realized her fatal mistake. It was her home village, the root of her nightmares. Before she could whirl around and run like hell, a voice pierced the silence, "Is that you Rai Teguri!" No it isn't, no it isn't she said fervently to herself. "Well, what do you know! Its our little heartbreaker!" the voice jeered from behind her. Temper got the better of her and she spun around, "And what do you know? Its Hiroshi, village idiot" "My, my. I see the wilderness hasn't beaten the feistiness out of you." Hiroshi said, giving a smug, all-knowing smile. "Daughter, the days have been bleak and dreary without you" another hateful voice of her past said. Father. As if she could call him that anymore. She didn't respond to him and continued walked. Hiroshi grabbed her roughly by the arm. Rai just as easily pulled her arm away. She said through gritted teeth, "I left this village for a good reason." "And you're coming back for a good reason," her father said in a tone in which trouble always followed. And her instincts were right. Hiroshi and another man grabbed her arms. Hiroshi whispered in her ear, "Calm down Rai, this is for your own good" Then, before she could snap his neck off, a sharp pain hit her on the head.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened. Where was she? Rai squinted through the glaring light, trying to make out the figures visible to her. A demon?! Wait, two demons! One was a silver white haired demon with two doglike ears on his head and another was a small red haired kitsune. This did not help her much muddled head. Even stranger was a girl of 15 or 16 years in odd dressing casually eating next to another girl her age idly chatting, as if the two demons' presence didn't matter. And a boy the same age area either oblivious or comfortable around the demons. She got acquainted with her surroundings, she realized she was propped up against a wall in her much loathed home. Rai looked around to find that no one but these odd characters with her. "Oh, its nice to see you're awake" the oddly dressed girl piped up cheerily, "My name's Kagome" Rai scowled and snapped, "What are you doing in my home?" "Hello to you too" the silver haired dog demon sneered. "Now Inuyasha, we must be kind to her. She's quite confused. I am Miroku, Buddhist monk at your service," Miroku said with an air of grace. "It translates to stupid lecher," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms. "Hey do you have any more donuts?" The other smaller demon inquired. "Shippo, that is no way to behave," the girl next to Kagome scolded. She smoothly added, "I am Sango. Pleased to meet you." "So monk why are you here when no ominous forces hang over our mundane village?" Rai questioned with an edgy tone. He looked taken aback, "How could you possibly know anything about ominous forces?" "I had a bit of training as a priestess. It wasn't much, but it was enough to know about 'ominous forces' and if they were around or not," Rai smirked. "Ah, a priestess. It would be a great honor if you were to bear me a child," Miroku said humbly and took her hand. Rai had to use all of her strength to resist the urge to pummel him. Thankfully, Sango did that for her. "You know better than that!" Sango yelled as she slapped him continuously. "No he doesn't" Inuyasha said in his usual cold voice. "I guess we haven't made much of an impression on you" Kagome said nervously. "Oh you've made quite an impression on me," Rai chuckled. Suddenly, a humongous boom came from the village followed by shrieks. And to top it all off, the ground began to shake as if the earth was about to split in half. Out of nowhere, hands snatched her out of her home. The one who had snatched her was Hiroshi. She was just about to kick his ass when he threw her to her knees. "Please my Lord! Take this girl as your servant! But spare our village, I beg of you!" Hiroshi blubbered in complete cowardice. Rai found herself facing a very grim looking demon with ruthless gold eyes. He bore a hole through her with his piercing gaze. She glared back with all her defiance. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha practically spat as he spotted him. "Good to see you brother," Sesshomaru said icily, enough to chill anyone to the bones. Rai stood up, reaching for her sword, but then, Sesshomaru pushed her down. His eyes spilled complete hate and no emotion. She was good as gone.  
  
Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!! I left a cliff hanger! Tune in for the next event! Bye! PLEEZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Meeting

Hi! this is chappie 2. And I cannot stress how important it is to READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled out his sword, "Thanks for saving me the trouble hunting you down." He charged forwards with pure determination etched on his face. Rai struggled to stand up. Her knees had been skinned and she had an infected swelling cut where Sesshomaru had scratched her when pushing her down, "Damn it" she muttered to herself. Sesshomaru dodged Inuyasha's blows with much ease, "Pity your skills haven't improved much," He suddenly appeared behind Inuyasha and sunk his poison tainted claws into his unsuspecting opponent. Out of nowhere, a huge windstorm came out of nowhere. Rai looked over to see the monk unleashing the sudden storm. "Get Inuyasha out of there!" Miroku shouted over the deafening roar. Rai nodded and pulled Inuyasha out of the kazaana field. Sesshomaru was straining to keep from getting sucked in. In a matter of seconds, the air rip could've consumed him, but Sesshomaru was smarter than that. Or at least his rather large minion was. The humongous beast seemed to have appeared from nowhere. It set Sesshomaru on its shoulder. In order to keep from getting crushed, Miroku and the others headed for safer grounds along with Inuyasha. The beast suddenly picked up Rai, much to everyone's surprise. She didn't struggle, the creature was much more stronger and larger, you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out. Before anyone could come to her aid, swirling winds lifted the beast into the air. It was like she was in a dream. The nighttime air felt cool and refreshing against her face, the sky filled with brightly scattered stars. But she soon came crashing to reality when she confronted the facts. She was in the grip of a horrible monster, another monster rested on the shoulder of the beast probably deciding how to kill her. Fight to the end, Rai warned herself.  
  
Sesshomaru observed the sulking female his minion held. She had a lot of wit to draw a sword against him. Her name was Rai, at least thats what he heard from the blubbering human who gave her as a servant. She was strong and vital, and seemed to have a good amount of knowledge on demons. Exactly what he needed, unlike Jakken who was growing feeble. And she could take good care of Rin, wasn't that what they are supposed to do? Of course, it would take a good amount of effort to break her spirit. And patience. One of the very few things he had little skill in. But he had a strong will to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was a good servant. He soon snapped out of it as his minion landed. Rai was released and was just about to run, but then whip wrapped around her. "Let me go!" she yelled furiously as she tried to withdraw from the whip. "Why should I do that? I have high expectations for you" Sesshomaru said in his trademark cold voice. "And what makes you think I'll live up to those expectations?" Rai scowled. "All you need is a motivation. And that motivation will be your life," He replied and drew his whip tighter around her.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to save her," Kagome insisted. "I'm sick of doing all this charity crap," Inuyasha said in annoyance, "Sesshomaru's not gonna kill her, probably make her a slave." "Exactly why we must help her," Sango said briskly. "Do you think Sesshomaru might've hurt her?" Shippo asked timidly. "No doubt to it, he's probably torturing her. To think, he can do anything with her, even-" Miroku started (but I think we can figure what he was about to say...) "Quit thinking like a sicko! He wouldn't do that, at least I think he wouldn't" Kagome trailed off. "Fine, we'll save the girl. Hurry up," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Rai looked across the crackling fire where Sesshomaru sat. Would being a slave to him be so bad? What was she thinking! Of course he would make her life a living hell. But so far, he hadn't hurt her too much. And he had killed that demon which had just tried to slash her to ribbons. But why? Probably just because he wanted to keep his slave alive to do his bidding. But it was only human to feel grateful, only human.  
  
Sesshomaru reeled himself into his own turmoiled mind. He had protected the girl. But he felt it wasn't just to keep his servant, but a different feeling. For some reason, the thought of her being hurt saddened him. He quickly shook it off when he noticed Rai looking at him. Remember, kindness is the downfall of everything.  
  
end of chappie 2! 3 one might take awhile. well ne ways, bye! 


	3. Escape

hi, this is chappie numba 3. please enjoy and review!  
  
"I smell Sesshomaru, he's not far from here," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"How far is he?" Kagome inquired.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a shout and then a large THWACK! They didn't have to turn around, they already knew what it was. Sango held her boomerang over the fallen Miroku, who now had a large lump developing on his head.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" Shippo asked. Innocent question, not so innocent answer.  
  
"Er, I should explain it to when you're older," Miroku said awkwardly.  
  
"Try that again, and it'll be more than a boomerang colliding with your head," Sango said coolly as she walked ahead of Miroku.  
  
The group stopped as they saw a demon corpse with a hole through its chest in front of them. Inuyasha leaned down to examine the wound, "It looks like poison claws did that. It has to be Sesshomaru." I'm coming for you, Inuyasha said mentally.  
  
"You want me to take care of a little girl? I didn't know you were capable of taking a child under your wing," Rai said with an edge to her voice. "Her name is Rin. And I can't blame you for being surprised. But nonetheless, you will take care of her," Sesshomaru responded smoothly.  
  
At that point, Rin and Jakken came into the clearing. Jakken eyes widened in alarm as he noticed Rai, "My Lord, may I ask why a human girl is in our presence?"  
  
"She will serve me," He replied to Jakken's surprise.  
  
Rai gave Rin a warm smile as if to say its nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends. Rin tentatively approached her, she was quite shy around strangers.  
  
"Rai, go get some more wood for the fire," he ordered as they sat around the dying fire.  
  
"I never agreed to be your servant, I plan to go back home." Rai said boldly.  
  
"You have no home, the one who sold you as a slave told me you were a wanderer" his words cut her deeply. It hurt to not have a place to belong in, so he really struck a nerve.  
  
"Go to hell," she mumbled and stormed off. She couldn't believe she was grateful towards him. He was cold as ice, only care was him. Rai had a good reason for running away. She sighed as her memory replayed a cold night from five years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rai sobbed to herself as she packed a meager amount of belongings. It was too much. Her mother died two days ago, plunging her life into a living hell. Her so called father promised her to the bastard Hiroshi. If mother were here, she would never allow such a thing. I have to leave, get away from it all. Hot, angry tears coursed down her cheeks as she ran out into the chilly nighttime. A sword clanked at her side. Her mother taught her swordsmanship, even though her father was against it. Little did she know, life wasn't going to get better.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She was jolted from her thoughts when she bumped into a red figure. Inuyasha. And behind him came the rest of the people she had met back in her village.  
  
"You really have to watch where you go." he said in his usual arrogance.  
  
"Oh thank god you've come. I'm sick of staying with that demon," Rai sighed in relief.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Shippo said as he popped out from behind Kagome.  
  
"Did he hurt you at all?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
"No not much," Rai said. Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"Maybe he's making you a different kind of slave, you know the ones that-" Miroku started.  
  
"No way. That was probably the last thing on his mind." Rai interrupted. They were quickly out of the forest, away from Sesshomaru. She then said, "I was thinking, since I am a wanderer, I could join you."  
  
"Thats a great idea. We wouldn't mind having you around." Sango accepted.  
  
"Who's this we? I don't remember letting her join us in the jewel shard hunt." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha. Show a bit of hospitality." Kagome said lightheartedly.  
  
"I did. We rescued her, so we're done." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
"Jewel shards? The shikon no tama jewel shards? I've heard about them." Rai said. She had heard a lot about it.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree. She's gone. He knew she would run off. It was a test. And she had just failed it. Oh well, he'd come for her tomorrow. Right now, he wanted to rest. Before sleep claimed him, he saw Rai's face, and it lifted his heart for a second.  
  
ooh, things begin to heat up! remember to review before i start foaming at the mouth!!!! 


	4. Captured

yay! finally some reviews! i wanna thank RenaRobein and embersinge for their positive reviews! they make me feel special ^_^ ;  
  
With a final dash of her sword, the serpent demon fell lifelessly to the ground and disintegrated. Rai leaned down and picked up the shard once burrowed deep in the serpent's belly, "These jewel shards are smaller than I imagined they would be."  
  
"Its all Kagome's fault." Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Sit." Kagome said simply and Inuyasha went slamming to the ground.  
  
"I'd hate it if a woman had that kind of control over me." Miroku said as he looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why? Because you don't like the fact that a female is stronger than you?" Sango questioned suspiciously.  
  
"No, no Sango. You're taking it the wrong way." Miroku said hurriedly.  
  
Rai giggled slightly at their squabbling, "You two really like each, don't you?"  
  
Sango turned red, "Of course not! I want nothing to do with the hentai!"  
  
"Ah, but Sango, my love for you burns like a thousand fires." he said romantically and hugged a disgusted Sango.  
  
"Along with every other woman." Shippo muttered.  
  
"Get away from me!" she shouted as she tried to pry herself from the dilusional Miroku.  
  
Rai looked at the bright morning sky. No sign from Sesshomaru yet. She fervently hoped he would leave her in peace.  
  
"It looks like you need to take a bath." Kagome's voice brought her down to earth. Rai looked down at her dirt stained, blood-streaked clothes. She was right, Rai looked like a mess.  
  
"Alright, I think I saw a lake around here somewhere," Rai murmured and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha tugged Miroku by the ear. The monk protested, "What are you doing?"  
  
"We can't let you sneak off to your little peep show." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But I am a man of honor, I wouldn't think of such a thing!" he pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha went, "Feh..."  
  
Sesshomaru detected the girl's scent. He reached a stubble of bushes. He leaned down to conceal himself. Rai was peeling off her clothes and dipped into a lake. His eyes were transfixed on her nude body. Her body had the perfect curves. What was he doing? He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
  
Rai felt like she was being watched. She shook the feeling off and plunged into the icy waters. It took awhile to grow use to the sheer coldness of the lake. All the demon goop and dirt washed away from her body. When she finished, Rai quickly got into her clothes. Tension built up in her as the feeling someone else was there. Suddenly, she was swooped up in the air by a mysterious figure, "Damn you Sesshomaru! What part of no can't you understand?!"  
  
"I don't take no for an answer." he said as he held on to her tight. Holding Rai like this was kind of...nice. What was he thinking! This was a lowlife human!  
  
Rai concentrated on breaking free of his hold. It was no use. She was trapped.  
  
another cliffy! i'm good at that. now move your mouse to the purple thingy in the left corner. c'mon, u know you can... 


End file.
